


Try to Remember, Try to Forget

by chamilet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: Set after Children of Earth for Jack and Heaven Sent for the Doctor, two old friends have lost their way and are desperately looking for something. Maybe they can find it with each other?





	Try to Remember, Try to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



> This is perhaps one of the darkest things I've ever written, but I hope there's a bit of healing with the pain.

The Doctor tightened Jack’s bonds, testing the knots to make sure they wouldn’t come undone. Jack didn’t like safewords, didn’t like to be able to have an out if he needed it. He didn’t really need them anyway, did he? It wouldn’t be the first time they’d gone too far and Jack had come back to life cradled in the Doctor’s arms as he spoke tenderly to him in a language the TARDIS wouldn’t translate. But those times were fleeting and as soon as Jack was able to move, all tenderness disappeared and the shadows descended back on both men’s faces.

“What are you waiting for, Doc?” Jack sneered. “Do your worst.”

Twelve shook himself out of his reverie and got back to the matter at hand, looking over the selection of whips and crops, then deciding this time for a more ‘hands on’ approach. Jack watched as he slipped something into the pocket of his robe and turned back to him.

“I’d like to think I’m doing my best,” Twelve whispered in Jack’s ear. Jack shivered at the dual sensation of the Doctor’s breath fluttering his hair and his hand stroking his cock.

One bright side to dying and coming back was certainly that there was no refractory period. Jack felt his cock getting hard again as he thrust up into the Doctor’s hand. He made a sound of protest when the Doctor took his hand away and then growled in pleasure or disappointment, he wasn’t sure which, when the Doctor removed the cock ring from his pocket and slipped it over Jack’s dick.

The Doctor removed his robe and began stroking himself as he looked at Jack, stretched out on his bed, his cock red and angry. With his other hand, he traced the bulging vein on the underside of Jack’s dick. The hand on his own cock shuttled up and down faster. “That looks painful.”

“It is. Everything is.” Jack ground out and struggled with his bonds.

“You complain too much, Jack.” Twelve inhaled sharply as he added a twist of his fist to the upstroke. “No one likes a complainer.” The Doctor climbed on the bed and straddled Jack’s chest. He knelt on Jack’s arms and Jack gasped in pain. Twelve took the opportunity to thrust his cock into Jack’s mouth. 

Jack’s eyes went wide, then dark as he breathed sharply through his nose and tried not to gag. The Doctor rested one hand on the headboard and gripped Jack’s hair with the other. He held Jack’s head in place as he thrust in and out of Jack’s mouth. 

Jack sucked and tongued the Doctor’s cock as best he could with the awkward angle. He could feel the drool pooling at the corners of his mouth and then running down his face. The Doctor’s knees were digging into his arms and if he could, he would have come at the pain/pleasure when the Doctor’s cock hit the back of his throat and his belly covered his nose and Jack saw stars as he tried desperately to breathe. 

The Doctor pulled out with a pop and Jack gasped for air. “Why did you stop?”

“I thought you might like to breathe.” The Doctor saw Jack’s eyes go dark and realization hit. “Oh.”

The Doctor climbed off of Jack and repositioned himself near the foot of the bed. “If that’s what you want, I want to be inside you when it happens.” He lifted Jack’s legs up and put them over his shoulders as he thrust into Jack’s warm heat. He let Jack’s legs fall down as he leaned forward and put his hands around Jack’s neck. He squeezed lightly at first, applying more and more pressure until he saw Jack’s face turning red and his eyes glazing over, then he released his grip and saw Jack come back to himself as he took deep, heaving breaths.

Jack’s head was swimming as he gasped for oxygen. The sweet burn of the Doctor’s cock in his ass mixed with the pain of his own engorged cock, begging to be released. The Doctor put his hands around Jack’s neck again and squeezed until Jack’s vision swam and he saw stars dancing across the Doctor’s face. Then the pressure was gone once again and the Doctor’s hands just rested on his neck as his thrusts became more and more frantic.

“Do it. Just do it, Frobisher. You’re a heartless bastard and a puppet--” The sentence hung unfinished as the Doctor released the cock ring and pushed his thumbs into Jack’s throat as he came. Jack’s orgasm exploded from him as he tried to gasp for air, just as the life drained from his eyes.

~~DWDWDWDWDW~~

Jack was surprised when he came back to life and found himself tucked carefully into the bed. He sat up gingerly, testing that everything was nicely healed. It was, of course. The Doctor had put his robe back on and was staring at him from a chair on the other side of the room.

“What’s going on?” Jack’s voice sounded a little hoarse to his own ears.

“You said a name. Right before I--” The Doctor looked down. “I looked him up while you were recovering. Read what he did. Saw his picture. I’m not him.”

Jack looked down. “I never thought you were.”

“No. But did you think I chose this face because of him? I didn’t even know him until today.”

“You’ve mostly stayed away. Why come seek me out now, with his face, if not to make me pay for what I did? All those children then and now. Ianto. Steven. I killed them all. I deserve whatever torture you want to put me through.”

“I didn't do it to torture you, Jack. I thought we were two friends giving each other what we both needed.”

“What could you possibly need from me, Doctor?”

“To feel something, anything but numb.” 

“Why? What happened?”

The Doctor closed his eyes and retold the story, still so fresh in his memory from the diner, although he couldn’t even remember the face of the waitress he’d told there. He only recalled that it was a kind face. When he opened his eyes, Jack was looking at him with a mixture of pity and envy.

“I wish I could forget.”

“You really don’t.”

“No, I really don’t. And I promised I wouldn’t. And I intend to keep that promise. But still, remembering hurts, so much.”

“So maybe we need to continue our work. I’ll help you to forget, for a little while, and maybe you can help me to feel again.”

“Well, we’ve got nothing but time.” Jack snicked a pair of handcuffs into place and watched hungrily as the Doctor undid his robe and the material pooled on the floor.


End file.
